theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episodes 99-100 - Cancelled!
Cancelled is the final episode of The Adventures Of Gary The Snail before the beginning of the hit T.V. series The Adventures Of Gary The Snail 2. In this final episode, It's a nice day in town.. or is it? Daniel, Snellie, Gary, Little Dollar, YoYo, Rocky and the rest of the snail-friends decide to play. But a Mailman asks is one of you named Gary The Snail? Gary says yes in confusion. The Mailman hands him a letter. Gary and the others wonder what it is and open the letter. It is from a Tv Station asking them to star on a show!!! Gary and The other snails love this and decide to go! But what they dont know is that this is actually a trap set up by Plankton! But you won't figure that out until part 2! Then in a part two episode, Gary and the others get ready and go to the station. The director (who is actually Plankton) welcomes them. He explains where the studio is and ect. The first thing Snellie does is go to the groomer. Yo-Yo and Little Dollar decide look around. They by accident go into the director's room! They see that he is actually Plankton! They try and go to the others but Plankton knocks them out. He locks them in the room! He says its time for the show! 3..2...1 and action! Gary and the other snails do the dance and all that but the director gets mad saying No No No! You messed up! He yells for about 3 minutes, but Rocky gets curious and Takes off the director's Hat! And it is actually Palnkton in a robot suit! Gary gets mad and tells everyone we should get out of here! Plankton locks the door and Little Dollar and Yo-Yo get out of the room. Yo-Yo uses his dance move on the spotlights and they crash down on Plankton! Gary finds the video tape and everyone else tells him to bring the tape before the building explodes! But Gary leaves the tape watching it burn in the fire. They get out and the other snails get mad at him. Gary meows "let the show go". It was a nice show, but with all great shows it must end. They agree watching Plankton get taken away by the police. The End. Characters: Gary the Snail Snellie the Snail Lary the Snail Daniel the Snail Little Dollar the Snail Yo-yo the Snail Mary's Ex- boyfriend Spike the Bully Snail Dan the Orange Snail Micheal the Snail Victoria the Snail Eugene the Snail Pat the Snail Penney the Snail Sweet Sue the Snail Edward the Snail Petey the Snail Mosteeze the Snail Charles and Foofie Mary the Snail Billy the Snail Rocky Mailfish Sheldon J. Plankton Puffy Fluffy Alaskan Bull Worm Appetizer Cave Monster Raarg Giant Golden Eel Monster X Monster Y Monster Z Monster ?? Sewer Monster Patchy Episode: Patchy the Pirate Potty the Parrot Guy Honking At Patchy Miniature SpongeBob People in Cars Aliens Locations: BBTV Bikini Bottom Conch Street Time Cards Shown: Three Weeks Later Many Months Later So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they have to hire a new one Epilogue Main Article #1: Cancelled! Part 1 Transcript Main Article #2: Cancelled! Part 2 Transcript Category:List of season four episodes